Cycling
Cycling is a collective name for all sports using a bicycle . For the bike sports in which it comes to speed - and most - also used the term cycling. There are different branches within the sport of cycling. Within each branch carries the world champion to a particular component is always the rainbow jersey . The UCI (International Cycling Union) is the global umbrella organization within cycling. Contents * 1 Disciplines * 2 World Championships * 3 History * 4 Equipment * 5 Track Cycling * 6 BMX * 7 Road cycling ** 7.1 Competitions Disciplines The various sectors of cycling are: * Olympic (part of the Summer Games : ** Track Cycling ** BMX ** Biking ** Road cycling * Non-Olympic: ** Cycle ball (a ball game for cyclists) ** Art Cycling ** Trial ** Cyclo-Cross (also called cyclocross) ** Tandem Bikes (until 1994 part of the World Track Cycling ) ** Unicycling (not part of the UCI) ** Recumbent bikes (not part of the UCI) Several of these sports have again sub-disciplines, such as the time trial at the road cycling, sprint and pursuit in track cycling, racing and freestyle BMX etc. World Championships In each Olympic cycling discipline and also in the bicycle art, cycle ball, trial and cyclocross yearly world championships held. The world champion will get the rainbow jersey. History The bicycle was invented in the 19th century and in 2009 there are more than one billion. 1 In many regions, the bicycle is still the main transport. The first bicycle race was held on May 31 1868 in the park of Saint-Cloud in Paris . The distance was 1200 meters, and the match was won by the Briton James Moore .He drove the race on a bicycle with rubber tires 2 . The first match that bridged the distance between two cities, it was Paris-Rouen . This race was also won by Moore, who traveled 123 kilometers between the two cities in a time of 10 hours 40 minutes 3 . Equipment For each discipline, use is made of a different type of bicycle. The geometry (cycling jargon for the ratio between the sizes of the different components), type of brakesand tires , wheel size, and make other extras apart from the rest. When the driving time is, for example, it is important to have a streamlined bicycle. The clothing includes a special cyclist shirt , pants cyclist and cyclist shoes . The riders now wear in nearly all disciplines a helmet . Usually they wear gloves that reach up to half of the phalanges. Track Cycling Track Cycling exerted on an oval track . The slope of such a circuit usually has a slope of 33 degrees. A distinction is made between summer jobs (outdoors) and winter jobs (covered). Riders riding a track bike , a bike without brakes and gears . BMX A BMX-cross BMX is an extreme sport . The sport originated in the United States in the 60's has its roots in motocross , BMX Bicycle Motocross also means (the X stands for''crossover).'' Since 2008 BMX is an Olympic sport. BMX riders riding BMX bikes, they have a small frame and wide handlebars. Also, the belts are wide. Road cycling The road cycling's most famous and popular branch of cycling. In road cycling races are held on the public highway (which is often sold above). Here are three disciplines: * time trial , each rider individually start and the rider with the fastest time wins. * the team time trial , taking off one per team. * the rate in line, wherein the whole platoon jointly start (and often a large part of the course remains with each other). The winner is the one who first crosses the finish line. Most riders take all three disciplines part in stage races and they are often combined. In such contests (also stage races called) the times are scores of participants per one stage, added together for the general classification to be determined. In road cycling, the Tour de France (the Tour) the most prestige, in addition, the other two " grand rounds "(the Giro and the Vuelta), the one-day classics and also one-day world is important. Since 2011 the most important competitions were merged in the UCI World Tour . This is the successor to several previous regularity classifications that have existed since 1948. The remaining matches for (semi-) professionals are grouped into continental circuits . Competitions Are organized every year hundreds of road races. This may one day races such as the Tour of Flanders his or competitions over several days as the Tour de France . There are crits ; shorter races consisting of several local rounds. Specific to this criterium is the local atmosphere. The major stage races are: * Tour de France * Tour of Italy * Tour of Spain Some important one-day races are: * Milan-San Remo * Tour of Flanders * Paris-Roubaix * Liège-Bastogne-Liège * Tour of Lombardy Category:Cycling Category:Sport at the Summer Olympics Category:Sport at the Commonwealth Games